I Have A Daughter
I Have A Daughter was the 19th and final episode of Season Five. It aired on October 6th 2009. Synopsis All’s fair in love and war. Cheryl demands a high price for Jane, and Pascalle is also much wanted . . . Plot Pascalle gets pulled over by Gerard for not stopping at a stop sign. It becomes clear that it’s really because he wants to talk to her and, further, that he knows where she is going. Pascalle terminates the conversation by driving off, and dinging the cop car. She visits Nicky in jail, where he again asks her to marry him, and she accepts. Pascalle finds that Van, Munter and Aaron are underwhelmed. So is Gerard, when he arrives to insist that she come to the cop shop to discuss insurance for the damage to his car. Aaron is determined to protect the Goddess Pascalle from harassment. When no one else is keen, he offers his lone support. Cheryl is dealing with the continued infestation of Eric, and the disappearance of Jane. Loretta has, apparently, taken her to swimming. Loretta defends she’s only doing it because it’s Hayden’s day, but Cheryl uplifts Jane. Hayden is angry that his days keep being stolen by Cheryl, the Jane-hog. Loretta is aware there could be grief-related reasons for this, but Hayden decides to have a rational conversation with Cheryl. This turns to acrimonious custard, especially when Hayden insists that Loretta is Jane’s mother. Loretta herself is still not keen to acknowledge this. Cheryl is piqued when Judd points out the likely psychology of what she is doing, but Kasey and Rochelle insist that Cheryl is right. Jethro plays mediator, but Cheryl rejects any notion of shared custody on the grounds that Hayden and Loretta are unreliable. When Hayden insists that he loves Loretta, Cheryl calls him on it. If that’s the case, they can get married. Only then will she consider shared custody. Jethro looks to Judd for support to assist with hardline Cheryl, but finds Judd is also at a loss. Hayden is angry with Cheryl’s unreasonable demands, but Loretta is sure Cheryl only played the marriage card because she knows Loretta would reject it. So Loretta now suggests that Hayden marry her. The family are shocked that Loretta and Hayden are to be married tomorrow. Cheryl is angry and sure it’s a ploy. But she decides that if they are to be married, they have to do it on the back lawn, as is traditional. In this she gets support from Grandpa, so Loretta takes revenge by leveraging him into paying for the wedding. Aaron defends Pascalle and threatens Gerard. Gerard, angry, pulls Aaron over. Judd finds Aaron has been beaten up by Gerard. He claims Aaron was abusive, but Judd is sure this is bullshit. Pascalle is appalled at what has happened and, to Aaron’s joy, is full of righteous anger. But Judd warns her to stay away from Gerard. So Pascalle enlists Jethro to lay a complaint. On the day of the wedding Gerard visits. Cheryl is angry to find that Judd knew of this and told her nothing. The row that follows turns ugly as Judd attacks Cheryl over her response to the death of their baby. Their relationship is at a new low. Despite any misgivings Hayden and Loretta’s wedding is now on. It would be the world’s fastest and least romantic, but the crowd insist on rings and kissing the bride, and Loretta finally gives into the moment. Lloyd Draper makes his first appearance of the season as the celebrant. She also makes peace with Cheryl and finally acknowledges that she is Jane’s mother. As it seems Judd and Cheryl might also make things up, the bridal dance is interrupted by a police raid. Pascalle abuses Gerard, and his response is to arrest her. There is now a full on brawl. To defend Pascalle, Cheryl follows and attacks Gerard with a bottle, which breaks. She lunges and hits him in the neck, slicing a vein. Will Gerard die? What has Cheryl done? As Cheryl moves down the steps to help Gerard, he pulls his gun from the holster. A shot rings out . . . What happens to Cheryl? Category:Season Five